Spending Time
by Deep Wonderment
Summary: What happens when Peter forgets a day special to Lucy? Oneshot


**Title:** Spending Time  
**Author:** hiphopmarmalade  
**Set + Theme:** set 2: appointment (substitution for one night stand; fling)  
**Pairing:** Peter/Lucy (platonic)  
**Rating:** G (K)  
**Genre(s):** Gen  
**Warning(s):** Sibling bonding  
**Word Count:** 1,427  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Narnia. I never have and never will. Written for 12fics  
**Summary:** What happens when Peter forgets a day special to Lucy?

* * *

Lucy thought her older brother was off his rocker. Earlier today Peter had sent an attendant to Lucy to ask if she could attend a meeting with the High King after her lunch with some of Narnia's youngest citizens. The young queen did this lunch monthly but never had a meeting with Peter before. She felt as the youngest queen she should pay special attention to the children of Narnia. Lucy knew all of her siblings were busy but she had discovered that Peter had not requested meetings with Susan or Edmund. Lucy was baffled by Peter's behavior. He was the greatest supporter of her efforts to make sure that every Narnian citizen, young or old had a voice.

Then again he didn't know what she was up to much. He was so busy wiping out Jadis' last followers that he spent more time in his war room with the generals then at meals, in the throne room or spending time with his siblings. Edmund would talk to him daily as the spymaster and the person in charge of all the trials of the followers. Susan would come in and make sure he ate and slept, but Lucy just stayed out of his way. She knew that her place on the battle field was with the wounded and in the planning stages of a battle it wasn't important. All she had to do was be with the healers wherever they were told to go.

That must be it she surmised as she helped clean up the last of her luncheon despite the protests of the staff. I'm not being a good enough sister. Ready to face the music, because they didn't call her valiant for nothing, Lucy headed out of the dining hall and to Peter's office. Taking a deep breath Lucy knocked on the door.

Peter stepped out of his office and closed the door. "Let's go talk out in the garden. It's a wonderful day out." Smiling Peter took Lucy's arm and they started to walk to the garden.

"Peter I'm sorry, I have been a horrible sister lately. I didn't tell you what the citizens thought of the war, I never brought you food like Susan and gave her a break. I never came to visit." Lucy let the words pour out from her heart in a loud mumbled blur

Peter chuckled despite himself.

"What's so funny?" Lucy looked up at him a glare of rage on her face.

"I'm the horrible sibling. You haven't talked to me for months because I couldn't make time to. I was so occupied with the war I forgot my duties to you as your older brother."

"First of all, I have two older brothers. One can slack every now and then. And second of all I could have made an effort as well." Lucy looked up at him

Peter picked her up and placed her on a low stone wall in the Garden. "Lucy what was three days ago?"

"My birthday… but it was okay I understood. You just got back from a battle a week ago and had to do trails with Ed. So Ed and I had breakfast that he made and it was good. Ed can cook can you believe that? And then that suitor of Susan's showed up so I had lunch with them instead of the picnic Susan and I were going to go on but that's okay because we didn't know he was going to show up and he felt bad about it. We decided to have the picnic later anyways. And Su gave me this really pretty barrette for my hair she had some dwarfs make. I think I shall wear it at the next ball. It matches my crown. And then Mr. Tumnus and I had tea and we even had sardines. He got me a scarf. Then we went to the beaver's dam for dinner. Mrs. Beaver made fish and chips and a great big homemade chocolate cake. And all though out the day everyone I saw wished me happy birthday and gave me little presents. Even people I didn't expect to do anything like Orieus, who got me a new belt for my dagger and cordial. It really was a splendid day. Aslan really blessed me and showed me that even if you didn't have much time for me lots of people care about me."

Peter looked her right in the eye. "Lu can you do me a favor? Never say that I don't have enough time for you. I didn't even realize your birthday was three days ago until this morning. So I decided its time to get my priorities back in order. I had Susan start to plan a belated Queen Lucy's Birthday ball for tomorrow evening. I still didn't think that was enough for me being a fool. So for the rest of today we are going to spend time together. But first we have the matter of your birthday present."

"Peter I'm sorry I hurt you I didn't mean to, but the fact we can spend some time together is enough. You didn't need to get me anything."

"Yes I did. You are one of my little sisters. And you're the youngest in the family. That means I as your eldest brother have every single right to spoil you rotten on occasion. And since you only turn 10 once I figured this was a good occasion." Peter grinned at her. Lucy rolled her eyes at him and held back a giggle.

"I asked the dryads to make you a new dress for the ball but it won't be ready until then. And then there was the surprise I had planned a while ago for you and forgot about until Susan reminded me this morning. Remind me to thank her later for making sure it got done and to thank Ed for the part Susan doesn't know about." Peter grinned, pulled out a blindfold and blindfolded Lucy."

"Peeeeeter I caaan't seee!" Lucy whined in annoyance.

"Why Lucy-goosey that would be the point of a blindfold, correct?" Peter picked her up threw her over his shoulder and walked over to where her surprise was.

Peter stopped in front a the gate of a small garden that contained all of Lucy's favorite flowers which was surrounded by a wrought iron fence. In the back there was a large tree with a bench beneath it. Tied to a fence post was a young white horse.

Remember what you wanted for your birthday when you were four? Remember how I promised you that I would get you the pony and a little garden of your own? Well it took about six years. I hope you still want them" Peter stood behind her and removed the blindfold.

Lucy took in the sight of everything and was completely speechless. Turning around to Peter she looked up at him with a face full of happy tears. "You did all this for me? By the way Susan is going to kill you for getting me a horse. She still thinks I'm too young to not ride with you or her."

"Lu I wanted to do this. You kept saying that you wanted a place outside of your very own like Edmund and his tree fort in the woods and Susan's balcony. So I got you this. As for the horse it's really from Ed and I because we think Susan is being stupid. Besides, we have all afternoon to teach you to ride. If you ride back to the castle knowing what you are doing Su can't object."

Lucy grinned up at her older brother and threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug, "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Your welcome Lu, Oh I almost forgot," Peter handed Lucy a wrought iron key on a chain. This is the key to the gate. You can share this with whoever you want of course but you can also make it so only you can come in. This is your special place okay?"

Lucy took the key and nodded. "Peter let's not get to the point where we need to make an appointment to spend some time together. I missed you. Let's go down and ride on the beach. How have things been?"

Peter showed Lu how to mount her horse and got on his unicorn and the two rode down to the beach to catch up. They both knew an appointment would no longer be necessary to see each other.


End file.
